


A Chance at Love ❤️

by ArtLover1519



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Angsty!Kristian, Beartooth - Freeform, Blowjobs, Butt Plugs, Butthole!Tattoo, Christian!Dad, Christian!Girlfriend, Christian!Mom, Christianity, Church Sex, Cigarettes, Defication, Dimples, Ear!Sex, Edgy, Emo, F/M, Gages, Gay, Gay Sex, Gay!Kristian, Guyliner, High School, Hoe for Buzzfeed, Hot Topic, Leather, M/M, Marijuana, Metal Music, Overalls, RAWR xD, Religion, Scene!Kristian, Screamo band, Sex, Slut!Kristian, Southern!Devin, Sweet Tea, Virgin!Devin, White boy sex, being different makes you special, blood on the dance floor - Freeform, gagging, handjobs, kevin - Freeform, pastor's son, spencers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtLover1519/pseuds/ArtLover1519
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Devin, a teenager who loves God more than anyone else, including his girlfriend Emily. That is, until he meets the school's resident gay scene kid, Kristian who ALWAYS gets what he wants. Can Devin resist Kristian's flamboyant spell and be loyal to his church, or will Kristian win this homosexual tug of war?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance at Love ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys ;)

Devin opened his Christian crust-filled eyelids to the sound of his alarm, the song "How Great is our God". Then he immediately remembers that today is the day he starts at his new school. A non-Christian public school that hates morals and loves Satan. "Devin! Breakfast is ready!", his Christian mom yells from downstairs. 'Oh great', The Christian boy thinks to himself, 'I'm going to be late.' Suddenly he felt a buzz from his cellular telephone; it was his Christian girlfriend, Emily. Good morning boo boo-Christian girlfriend Emily

'Ugh, why is my Christian girlfriend so annoying'. 

 

 

what do you want-Devin

Just wanted to say good morning  
to my amazing, Christian  
boyfriend -Christian girlfriend  
Emily

 

'Jeeze Louise, my Christian girlfriend's the worst'

 

K- Devin


End file.
